Where a wireless communication system supports two or more radio access technologies, a wireless device can be configured to detect the network presence of each radio access technology and determine which technology to use for network communication. However, a wireless device can be caused to perform unnecessary scanning for radio access technologies even where one or more radio access technologies are not available, for example, because of limited coverage of a radio access technology. Scanning for a radio access technology which is not available within the limits of detection of the wireless device can cause network entry delay and can unnecessarily deplete battery power of the wireless device.